The End
by Metoria
Summary: What happens when Obiwan and Qui-Gon go to settle a dispute between two nations only to fail! Can they get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

The End

Chapter: 1

Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi council with his Master Qui-Gin Jinn. They were being briefed on a mission that they were being sent on. There was a dispute on a planet between two nations. The negotiations had to be handled very carefully. If one thing went wrong there would be all out war. The Jedi team had to be very tedious with this mission and be on alert at all times.

"This will be a very dangerous mission. There's no guarantee that things will go over smoothly. If things start to fall apart contact us immediately." Mace Windu folded his hands on his lap and looked to Qui-Gon. "Things could shatter and you're lives could be in serious danger ." This time he looked at Obi-Wan.

The young fourteen year old nodded with understanding. Yes, he knew there was much danger in this mission.

The two bowed as they prepared to leave. Qui-Gon led his apprentice out and they made their way to the lift.

As the two stood in the lift, Qui-Gon could feel an anxiety emanating off of the small boy beside him. "Nervous?"

Obi-Wan looked up at his master. He very well couldn't lie. Not now that Qui-Gon could feel his anxiety. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I just have a terrible feeing about this. Like everything will fall apart."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You're just being paranoid. I don't feel anything. We'll just have to be careful not to let it fall apart." Qui-Gon stepped out of the lift and headed to their apartment to gather his belongings for their trip.

Obi-Wan waited a moment before following his master. "It wont be that easy…" He mumbled.

Qui-Gon turned. "What's that?" The door to their apartment opened and he waited for his apprentice to catch up.

Obi-Wan hurried his step and stepped through the door not responding. This whole mission was a bad idea. It seemed hopeless. What was it about the mission? Why was he afraid?

Qui-Gon wondered the same thing. He stood at the boy's doorway his pack on his shoulder. Obi-Wan seemed dazed about the mission. "If you don't want to go we can talk to the council about it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, It's too late now." He hauled his pack onto his shoulder and followed Qui-Gon out to their transport.

They were going to the planet of Ranel, to negotiate a treaty between two nations before all out war broke out.

Obi-Wan didn't think they'd make a difference. It was a day and a half journey to the planet. He figured he might as well get some sleep. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

He stood in a broken down building. He could see the sky through the holes in the roof. It was red and black as though the whole world were burning and dying. He stepped out onto the burnt petrified porch. The city around him was broken and burnt. The trees were black and from having been burnt. But how were they burnt? Where were the people. In the roads there were piles of dust and burnt fragments of bone. He looked down the hill and saw that the low ground of the city was under water. The water was red from the reflected sky. He stepped off the porch and into the street and began wandering. The alleyways and

buildings were dark and broken. The emptiness frightened him.

Something grabbed his ankle. He turned and looked down and saw the half of a body holding him. The legs and half the torso was gone. The face was almost melted off. An eye was hanging loose and the bone could be seen through the melted flesh and muscle. "…He…e…eeel…p…m…eeee……eeeee……" He shook the person off. It was impossible to tell if it was male or female anymore. He ran until he reached a fallen building. He climbed it to the top and walked across the broken roof. When he reached the other side it was a drop into the flooded city. About Twenty feet below was nothing but water and ocean and read and black sky. There was nothing left. Nothing to live for. He jumped. He fell twenty feet then fifty or more after that until he finally touched the cement bottom. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the ruin around him, the bodies and destruction. He was drifting away in both body and life. He felt hands on his shoulders. They were after him.

He opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon looking at him. His master held him by the shoulders. He looked around himself. He was on the ship to Ranel. Yes, That's right. Obi-Wan sat up took a breath. He wasn't breathing. He stopped breathing when he hit the water. The water, where was the water? No it was a dream. Yes that's right. The water was a dream.

He felt so disoriented. He placed his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon sat next to the boy and hesitantly placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I had a dream. At least…"

"At least what?" Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan closer.

"At least I thought it was dream." He felt himself drift closer to Qui-Gon's warmth. He wanted it; he leaned into it. "It was strange, frightening."

"Tell me about it." Qui-Gon spoke softly to try and soothe the confused child.

[okay.. So the beginning chapter is kind of ….rough.. In my view anyway… maybe its because I've bee writing it in chopped pieces so it doesn't SEEM like it flows…. But it does seem pretty lame. I got the idea for this fic from a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty creepy. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going.


	2. Chapter 2

The End

Chapter: 2

[I got the idea from this fic from a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]

…

…

…

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had landed on planet of Ranel in the city of Pintar. They met the two leaders of the nations there in the capitol building. They went to over see the negotiating of the treaty. Things had to be handled carefully.

The two Jedi bowed in the presence of the high officials, Grengas and Stahl, and they were led inside.

9:17

Pintar City

Negotiations for the peace treaty are in the process of being held and sorted out.

Obi-Wan sat and watched as the two officials argued and bickered over different things such as trade, and land arrangements. Somehow things felt worse and worse as he sat there. He felt the hair on his neck standing on end.

Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. And sent waves of reassurance through their bond throughout their time there.

10:23

Throughout the Great Sea

On the floor of the ocean shafts opened revealing missile heads.

11:01

Pintar City

Obi-Wan sat in the hall as the officials bickered. Grengas left leaving Stahl fuming. The treaty was on the verge of completion but Qui-Gon couldn't calm the two men down. Obi-Wan felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He clutched the edge of his chair. He was shaking.

Qui-Gon saw a look on Obi-Wan's face as though the boy were in extreme pain. As though he'd been hurt and was afraid of another beating.

The Stahl rushed out of the room.

Qui-Gon ran to his apprentice's side. He placed his arm around the boy's shoulders and he pried on of the hands off of the chair. "Obi-Wan what is it?"

"S-something's g-going to happen! S-Something bad!" He felt his voice shaking. Slowly he detached his other hand from the chair and reached up for his master.

Qui-Gon took the hand and pressed it to his face.

12:34

The Great Sea

The Missile heads were launched at the command of Grengas on all of Stahl's Land. The main target was Pintar City.

13:04

Pintar City.

Obi-Wan sat in a room with his master trying to calm down. He couldn't stop shaking. There was going to be a sudden loss of life very soon.

A siren went off outside the building. It filled the entire city, the entire country.

Obi-Wan leapt up spilling his tea. He looked around himself. Qui-Gon took his hand and led him out of the room. "Stay close to me." He pulled the boy close to himself and the two left the building. There were spectators looking up into the sky while others were running for their lives.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched as a crowd of people ran looking back every so often to the sky. The two looked up into the sky and saw the streaks in the sky.

Qui-Gon's Grip on Obi-Wan tightened. "No…" His words were barely a whisper.

He felt Obi-Wan's fear, shock, and am ix of other emotions fly across their bond. He shook violently.

There was a loud screaming sound as the missiles dropped over the sirens. It got louder and louder until it disappeared and was replaced by a loud rumble and rush of wind.

Qui-Gon was leading Obi-Wan down the road by now. They were surrounded by other citizens in the streets. The crowd was getting thicker and thicker it was getting harder and harder to get through and Qui-Gon was losing his grip on Obi-Wan.

The small hand slipped out of his as the crowd tried to burst passed them. He turned but the boy was gone. 'No.' "Obi-Wan!" He tried to fight the crowd but it was no use. He was dragged away by them. Obi-Wan was lost. Probably trampled to death. He should have kept the boy closer. His voice was drowned out by the blasts from the bombs and the screams of the people. He was hustled into a bomb shelter in the darkness as a burst of red passed over the city. He watched as the last few moments of the outside world was burnt to a crisp and destroyed. People trying to get to the shelter were incinerated instantly, Their bodies still on fire. Then there was darkness.

……

……

Obi-Wan was losing his grip on Qui-Gon's hand. The crowd came faster and faster He tripped and lost his grip. The people ran over him. He looked up through their feet and legs. Qui-Gon was gone. He was gone.

He Felt something hit his head and everything turned black. The last thing he remembered was an intense heat and him being swept away.

15:32

Shopan City.

There was return fire from Stahl after the attack on Pintar City.

17:12

World War IV begins.

23:47

Civilization is destroyed and only twelve percent of the planet's people are left.


	3. Chapter 3

The End

Chapter: 3

[I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]

……

……

One Week Later…

Qui-Gon sat in the shelter doing his best to connect to Obi-Wan through the bond. However there was no one on the other side. His head sat in his hands. He let his desperation out into the Force, but it wasn't enough. The desperation would keep coming no matter what. And to make matters worse all communications had been cut. The communications and radio waves and everything have been distorted and damaged. No one could get a signal on any piece of equipment. No one could contact anyone or anywhere. That meant that he couldn't contact the council or anyone…or someone about Obi-Wan. Where was the boy? Was he dead? Was he able to get to safety? Is he injured? Dying? How long had he been here in this shelter? A week? A few days? A month? What happened to the world outside? Was it inhabitable? Was it completely destroyed? Were they the only ones left? In one day he felt the most death he'd felt in a lifetime.

He tried again to reach Obi-Wan. Perhaps the boy was mentally exhausted. Often times when the boy was mentally exhausted He had trouble controlling the force. Perhaps that was it. There was so much death during the past week he was unsure whether Obi-Wan's death was among them.

There was a pounding on the metal door. Qui-Gon's head shot up and his body followed. No one moved, too shocked that there was life out there. Qui-Gon went to the door slowly and opened it. There was a man on the other side, a bandage around his head and a cautious look on his face. He had a blaster ready in case he were attacked by some crazed victim of the war. He looked inside cautiously then to Qui-Gon.

"I'm looking for a friend." He said simply.

Qui-Gon nodded and stepped aside to let him pass. The man did so cautiously but didn't go to far from the door and he kept close to the wall. He searched the faces of everyone there looking for some sort of familiarity. The faces were dark, sad, frightened, angry, indifferent; but none of the faces were what he wanted. Qui-Gon saw this. He saw the disappointment; the hurt on the man's face. He gave him a sympathetic look as the man returned to the entrance. "He isn't here." He stopped at the entrance and looked at the people, not speaking to them but to Qui-Gon. "I've looked all over the place for him." The man's blaster was put away. He turned and walked out.

Qui-Gon watched him then looked back to the people. They were fine here without him. He followed after the man. "Wait!"

The man looked back but didn't stop walking.

Qui-Gon caught up with him and walked in stride with him. "You said you've been all over the place?"

"Yes, so what of it."

"I was separated from a child. He's fourteen years old. He has a Jedi apprentice braid I lost him in a crowd when the bombs first started."

The man looked at him thoughtfully. "I've seen plenty of children, but no Jedi. Sorry. I'm looking for a child as well. My little brother. I'll keep an eye out for your boy. What is his name? and yours."

"His name is Obi-Wan, mine is Qui-Gon. I'll keep an eye out for your brother as well. What is his name? What does he look like?"

The man looked at Qui-Gon. "He's slightly small for his age. He looks to be twelve when in fact he is fourteen. He has dark raven hair and is very quiet and sensitive. His name is Seth. He's all I have in the universe and I'm all he has." He looked at Qui-Gon. "I'm Val by the way." He offered a hand.

Qui-Gon took it and smiled. "Qui-Gon, I'll certainly keep my eye out for your brother."

"And I your apprentice." Val told Qui-Gon everywhere he'd been. And he had been to quite a few places.

When the two were finished briefing each other they went their separate ways. Val to the Northern part of the city, and Qui-Gon to the West. They both hoped they'd find their boys. Qui-Gon prayed to the Force that both children were alright.

…

He'd been sitting in the subway with so many people for a long time. He was so weak. He'd been trampled. If someone hadn't swept him from the ground and took him to safety he'd be dead. He'd suffered a bad head injury and a broken rib. He'd suffered a few gashes and he was sure he had some bruised organs. He was constantly sore and tired.

Obi-Wan sat up. He felt so sick. He looked around himself. People were talking quietly amongst themselves. Women weeping for lost husbands or children could be heard echoing throughout the tunnels.

"Obi?"

Obi-Wan turned and saw his friend who had been taking care him this past week. "Hi Seth." He took the cup of water the boy held out to him. "Thanks"

Seth adjusted the blankets on Obi-Wan to make him more comfortable. "Try not to move too much."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. Seth sat down next his friend and waited.

There was no way out of the subway. When the bombs hit the entrance was buried under the rubble of fallen buildings. There was a team trying to dig them out already, and another team that were following the tunnels to find another way out. There was nothing for them to do but wait. Wait for rescue or wait for death.

Seth and Obi-Wan leaned up against one another to rest. Obi-Wan pulled part of the blankets over the other boy who took them gratefully.

Obi-Wan had tied his apprentice Braid up in his pony tail, worried that the people might blame the Jedi for what happened. Blame them for failing. He had to be very careful. He had no way to defend himself. His light saber had been stolen when he was unconscious. He had to be extremely careful.

He missed Qui-Gon so much. His kind smile, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he did something he knew the council wouldn't like. He tried again to search for his master's presence. However the exertion on his mind was too great for him to handle and he soon fell asleep. His head resting on Seth's shoulder.

…

[I got the idea for this fic from a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible! R&R please! ]


	4. Chapter 4

The End

Chapter: 4

[I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]

……

……

Qui-Gon walked through the city looking for any sign of his apprentice or of Seth. There was only rubble and destruction. The trees were burnt to a petrified state. He could see dust that the wind had blown around. He saw piles of dust lying around the streets and side walks. The bombs must have stirred up a lot of dirt and dust. A strong breeze blew by disturbing the dust and revealing a skull. Qui-Gon froze. The dust was ash; ash of the bodies that were burned up in the bombing. The skull was disintegrating as the wind blew it into dust as well, until it was gone with the wind.

Qui-Gon felt his heart drop to his stomach and he continued walking. He checked every building for the boys or even some form of life. Not even any plants were left. He was standing in what looked like a Medical office. There were skeletons lying on the tables and floors they were surrounded by ash.

He stood there thinking. The ships were destroyed the communications were severed, there was no way off the planet, no way to contact someone.

There was blaster fire outside and people yelling. Qui-Gon turned and ran out. He saw men running down the street with bags of supplies, Food, Water, and medical supplies. They were trying to get away from other men who wanted the supplies as well.

Qui-Gon had to stop this. He ran out between the men. "Stop!" The men weren't listening. The men with supplies kept running and the other men were still firing. Qui-Gon blocked the fire. "Stop!" But the men weren't listening they were crazed for their survival.

The men with the supplies had escaped and the other men shooting just turned and left. They wouldn't be able to catch the others and They didn't care to fight a Jedi. They had more important things to do. They left to look for more supplies.

Everything had fallen apart. People were looting and attacking innocent people.

Qui-Gon put his Lightsaber away, disappointed in what he saw. He turned and left, to continue his search.

…

…

Obi-Wan woke up again. His head was in Seth's lap. Seth was looking around at the people. Many of them were asleep like Obi-Wan was. The young apprentice pushed himself up slightly. Seth supported him enough so that Obi-Wan could sit up all the way. Obi-Wan looked around at the people. He looked next to him and saw a little girl and her older sister huddling together trying to keep warm.

Obi-Wan pulled one of the blankets off of himself and tried to lean over enough but Seth pulled him back. "Careful, you'll hurt yourself even more."

"They need this." Obi-Wan said trying to drag himself over to the shivering girls.

Seth looked over to them and nodded. He took the blanket from Obi-Wan and stood. He walked over to the girls and placed it around them. Obi-Wan could see they were afraid but they were grateful for the blanket. The pulled it closer to themselves and thanked Seth for it. Seth whispered to them and pointed over to Obi-Wan and the girls smiled and nodded thanks to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled back and Seth returned to help Obi-Wan sit up again.

…

…

Qui-Gon had come across more people as he walked but not as many as we would have liked. In a city that originally harbored half a million people there only seemed to be a couple hundred left.

He heard a scream and some people running. "That man has gone crazy! He's killing everyone with some weird light sword."

That caught Qui-Gon's attention. Was Obi-Wan crazy? Was there some kind of mistake. He rushed through the crowd to reach the origin.

He saw a blue blade flailing and killing people. But what Qui-Gon saw at the hilt of it frightened him. The man was covered in blood he had an evil possessed look on his face. It was frightening.

"Someone has to stop him!" A man yelled.

Qui-Gon swallowed hard, drew his light saber and approached the man. He had no choice if he was to stop the killing. People saw the glowing green blade and ran. The man with the blue light saber; Obi-Wan's light saber, turned and saw him. He had a pleased look on his face. He charged Qui-Gon.

The next thing Qui-Gon knew was that the man was in front of him a sudden painfully peaceful look came over the man's face. Qui-Gon looked down. His light saber was buried to the hilt in the man's torso. Qui-Gon pulled the baled out and the man collapsed to his knees. "Thank…. You…" His voice was a whisper.

Qui-Gon picked up the blue light saber, closed the peaceful eyes of the dead man in front of him and let him be. This man must have seen Obi-Wan. Why couldn't he have asked the man before he killed him? His heart sunk further into him. He was beginning to lose hope. Perhaps he picked it up off the ground. Obi-Wan may have dropped it in the crowd. Or off of Obi-Wan's corpse. Maybe he killed the boy for it.

NO

He couldn't think that. He had to keep believing the boy was alive.

…

…

Obi-Wan was awoken by a shout. He sat up, his heart racing. Seth steadied him. "It's okay."

"We're out! we've dug out! We can get out now! Come on everyone." One of the diggers came running in to the populated area.

The people shot up and gathered their belongings. They wanted out.

Seth slowly helped Obi-Wan to his feet. A shot of pain crashed through his head and chest. He yelped in pain. Seth supported him as Obi-Wan's pain subsided. The boy huffed and wheezed before finally taking a step. It was a limp step but a step none the less. Seth helped him climb out of the whole they were in.

Obi-Wan focused all his energy on muffling the pain with the force. He knew he should try to contact Qui-Gon but the pain was too much right now. Perhaps once he rested again. Yes when he rested again. If he had the energy that is.

When the two emerged from the hole and saw the landscape he was sure he'd have a heart attack.

He stood just outside the hole in the ground. The sky was red and black as though the whole world were burning and dying. He stepped forward. The city around him was broken and burnt. The trees were black from having been burnt. They were burnt from the bombs. The people fled from the hole and into the streets. In the roads there were piles of dust and burnt fragments of bone. He looked down the hill and saw that the low ground of the city was under water. The water was red from the reflected sky. Just like his dream. He and Seth began wandering the city in hopes they might find an answer to their problem. The alleyways and buildings were dark and broken. The emptiness frightened them. They stayed close together afraid to be separated. The two shivered as they walked along.

They heard screams. Seth clung to Obi-Wan's arm. The two were horribly frightened. Where could they go? What could they do?

Terrorized tears were shed from the children as they walked into the death ridden planet.

…

…

Qui-Gon Walked through the street. The lower land had been flooded when the dam was bombed and broken. Probably killing thousands or more. Something grabbed his ankle. He turned and looked down and saw the half of a body holding him. The legs and half the torso was gone. The face was almost melted off. An eye was hanging loose and the bone could be seen through the melted flesh and muscle. "…He…e…eeel…p…m…eeee……eeeee……" He shook the person off. It was impossible to tell if it was male or female anymore.

"N…n…nooo…....plleeeaase…." they reached up to him, begging.

Qui-Gon knelt next to the person. They rolled over onto their back. The person coughed blood The person was dying. It wouldn't be long before they had passed into the Force. They grasped Qui-Gon's hand smearing blood all over it.

"What happened to you? Was it the bombs?"

The person nodded.

"But the bombing happened a week ago."

"Tra..pped… under…"They wheezed.

"You were trapped under the rubble?"

They nodded.

"Had….t..tooo….t..t..teee…ar….a..a…part …to…to…" They coughed.

"To get free?"

The nodded again.

"Your name? What is your name?" But it was too late. They were dead. They were trapped under the rubble for a week and had to tear apart their body to get free only to die shortly after. Qui-Gon could do nothing for them now, only pray to the Force they find peace.

He stood and focused on finding his child.

…

…

[This Fic may not be super long.. Maybe a couple more chapters…or so. No more than 10 chapters in all….what chapter am I on anyway…..

I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]


	5. Chapter 5

The End

Chapter: 5

[I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]

……

……

Obi-Wan and Seth made their way to the outskirts of the city. There was a hill and at the bottom of the hill a charred forest. The boys sat and rested against one of the trees inside the forest. Obi-Wan was exhausted from the trek out there and from subduing the pain. He quickly fell asleep.

He was woken about three hours later by Seth. "Obi."

"Hm?" Obi-Wan rolled his head to face his friend.

"I'm going to find some water. Stay here."

"Alright." Obi-Wan was very weak. His voice was rasped. He had no color in his face anymore. All the color was drained from his body and his lips. His blue eyes were like a stormy, overcast ocean rather than the bright blue calm ocean.

Seth stood and left.

Obi-Wan sat for almost an hour. Where was Seth? He had to find his friend. He felt his chest ache at all the possibilities that could have happened to the boy. Killed for the water? Captured? Lost? Did he fall and get hurt?

Obi-Wan used every ounce of strength to lift himself up. He braced himself against the tree. It crumbled a little causing him to momentarily lose his balance. He caught himself just before he fell.

Slowly he stepped and walked doing his best to stay balanced. He made it to the edge of the forest. He tried to climb the hill but his legs gave out. He cried out in pain. His whimpers were loud he couldn't hold back the pain anymore. He lay there weeping for many minutes.

He looked up and saw tiny movement. He looked harder. He saw something round at the top of the hill. He pushed himself on his elbows. It was a head, a person. "He..he el p me!" He managed to rasp out. The man turned slightly as though he'd heard a very small voice. He did. It was Obi-Wan's. "." His voice cracked from his pain. The man turned around and looked for the origin of the voice. It was small but it was there. He looked down the hill and saw the boy. Slowly he stepped down the hill. Cautiously, he looked around worried of an ambush. He reached the boy with a blaster in his hand.

Obi-Wan backed away slowly, fearful. He looked to the man's belt and saw something familiar. A communicator! He lunged forward for the device but the man backed away in time lower the blaster to the boy's head. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and shook. Tears came to his eyes. He lifted his head. He felt his braid fall onto his shoulder. The man's eyes widened.

'Oh no!' Obi-Wan's fears came to life. The man was going to kill him. He blamed him for the destruction. Obi-Wan dropped his head not wanting to see.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "H...how do you know me?"

"Qui-Gon has been looking for you." He said caressing Obi-Wan's face.

"Q-Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan felt his voice crack, but not from pain this time, from shock, happiness so many feelings, including hope. Obi-Wan began to cry, his weeping was louder and louder.

The man pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and began to soothe him. "Sh… its alright. Everything will be alright. Now, now, please, oh.. Pleas don't cry little one." He knew of one way to calm the boy. He reached to his belt. "Here." He handed him his communicator.

The boy took it shakily. His crying reduced to sobbing. "Sh…Sh…" He felt the boy's side torso. He had a broken rib. He was very ill. He had a head injury as well.

Obi-Wan fingered it shakily and slowly typed in the code.

"Who are you calling?" asked looking from the communicator to the boy.

"M…My friend. He will…will send help."

"Hello?"

"Garen!" Obi-Wan broke again. He began to sob.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?"

"Please, Garen listen." He sobbed. "The mission we were on to Ranel. It's all gone wrong! You have to send help. Please!"

"Calm down! Calm down. Where's Qui-Gon?"

"I don't know. So much pain Garen. You have to come!"

"Obi-Wan this is Clee. We'll send help right away. we'll be there in about two days. Wait for us. Where are you?" Clee had taken the communicator from Garen.

"S-south of Pintar City." He choked out.

"Wait for us. Don't move and stay safe. I'l-"

"Clee?"

"Jus- Ay- air"

"What? Clee you're breaking up."

The line was dead.

"Clee!" He shook the communicator.

"It's alright. She got the message. They're coming." He took the communicator from the boy's hand.

"No! No, I need it! I need it!" Obi-Wan reached for it and received it back. He pushed away from the man. "I have to find Seth."

The man grabbed Obi-Wan's Shoulders. "What? You know Seth?"

"Ahh! You're hurting me!"

The man dropped his grip. "I'm so sorry. My name is Val. Seth is my brother. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know. He went to get water. But I don't know where he is. He left about an hour ago." Obi-Wan was a little afraid .

"Come here. I'll help you." He lifted Obi-Wan gently into his arms. He groaned lightly and soon fell asleep in Val's arms. With Obi-Wan safe in his arms. He went looking for his brother.

He prayed he'd be alright.

…

…

[okay so I've been pretty busy with graduation and work and all... and my website. But I've updated! :D please R&R I appreciate it.

[Wow.. Looks like only one chapter more to go... Maybe two for a kind of epilogue. But no more than that.. Wow that didn't take long at all…. Please R&R.

[I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]


	6. Chapter 6

The End

Chapter: 6

[I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]

……

……

Val walked through the woods calling out to his brother. Obi-Wan asleep in his arms. The boy was possibly dying. He had no way of knowing if the boy in his arms would live. He had to find the other boy and keep the two alive long enough for them to be rescued.

He didn't know how long he'd been wandering for. It was nearly dark. The rescuers would arrive the day after tomorrow. He couldn't keep carrying Obi-Wan around. He laid him down next to a tree. The boy seemed even more pale. Val checked his pulse. It was fading. He touched the boy's face. He was fevered.

There was a rustling a distance to his right. He looked into the dark petrified forest and saw a figure walking.

He stood and pulled his blaster from it's holster. Slowly and quietly he made his way over to the figure. He stood about ten feet behind them and held the blaster at their head. "Don't move. Turn slowly there's a blaster ready to shoot you."

They turned slowly to reveal frightened eyes of a child. A child he'd been looking for. Shaking he dropped his blaster and grabbed the boy in an embrace. "Oh Seth, you're alright. I've been so worried." The hot tears streamed down his dirty face leaving small clean stripes down his cheeks.

"I have to find my friend."

"Obi-Wan-"

"Yes!"

"Yes, I have him, come." He took his brother's hand, picked up his blaster and led him to where Obi-Wan was.

"I have the water for him. It was further away than I thought it was. When I went back to him he was gone. I've been looking for him since." Seth pulled the water from his side and handed it to his brother.

Val lifted Obi-Wan into his lap and slowly gave him the water. It went down the boys throat but there was no change. Val moved himself so he was up against the tree. Obi-Wan was at his right side in the crook of his shoulder and chest. Seth took his left side. The three slept there for the rest of the night.

The next day passed with no events as they waited. They only cared for Obi-Wan as the fever subsided and reappeared.

That next morning at 6:33 they heard a whooshing sound from above. Seth, thinking it was more bombs, began to hide. Val however knew what it was. He ran from the forest just in time to see the ship land and not just one… but several. They had come to take the survivors hadn't they. He flagged the ship down. A woman with fiery orange hair ran down the ramp followed by a boy who remarkably resembled Obi-Wan. "Where's Obi-Wan? And Qui-Gon." The woman had a light saber at her waist. She was a Jedi as well.

"Follow me. He's safe in the woods. He'd injured he's terribly ill. I'm not sure if he'll be alright. His pulse is fading and-and he's so pale." Val began to lead her into the woods. They were followed by a medical team and a stretcher.

When they reached the boys Seth was cradling Obi-Wan in his arms. When Seth saw the party arrive a sudden hope arrived in his eyes. The Med team looked the ailing boy over and gently, very gently, placed him onto the stretcher and took him back to the ship. Val took Seth at his side and together they went back to the ship and to safety and to hope!

…

…

Qui-Gon sat on the corner of a desolate street. He hadn't felt Obi-Wan or any sign that the boy was alright. His face streaked with tears. The boy was dead he knew it. He'd lost all hope. How could things have really gone so wrong? Why didn't he listen to the boy?

Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound. 'No! Not more bombs!' He looked to the sky. He saw the gleam of metal. Several metal pieces in the sky. But they weren't bombs. They were ships. He sensed a familiar presence on one of the ship. He ran to it. When it landed a familiar face stepped down the ramp. She knew he was there. "Qui-Gon?"

"Tahl!" He ran to her. "How did you know? How did you know you come?"

Tahl placed her hands on his forearms. "Obi-Wan contacted Garen and Clee, his communicator died before they finished talking but I imagine she has him on a ship by now."

"He's alive?" Hope sparked in his heart.

"So far as we know." Tahl had concern clearly in her voice. "I can contact her ship now to see-"

"Please!" He didn't hide the desperation in his voice.

She nodded and he wiped his face of the tears from his face so none saw them. They reached the consol and Tahl made ship to ship connection. "Clee here."

"Clee it's Tahl, have you picked up Obi-Wan?"

"Yes we've already reached him. He's with the medics now."

"Is he alright?" Qui-Gon asked not wanting to wait another moment.

There was a pause. "The medics aren't sure. They're doing everything they can for him."

Qui-Gon turned away. Tahl took over the communications again. "Clee I'm bringing Qui-Gon over, where exactly are you?"

"Hang on I'll send you the coordinates."

Tahl received them and ended the connection then took Qui-Gon out to Clee.

…

…

Garen and Seth sat with Obi-Wan, who slept peacefully. Seth caressed Obi-Wan's injured head while Garen held his hand. They had sat like that only a few minutes. When the medics had finished with Obi-Wan they looked over Val next.

Shortly, Qui-Gon burst through the door and ran to Obi-Wan side. Garen moved for him and he motioned for Seth to do the same. Together they left the room and left Qui-Gon with Obi-Wan.

"The medics say he'll be okay, but they are worried about the effects the events may have on his psychological state." Garen turned at the door and led Seth out.

Qui-Gon turned back to the boy and focused on helping him. Although he wasn't sure what he could do at this moment. He should have listened to him from the beginning.

………………………………....................

[okay... So these last two chapters are gonna be pretty crappy…. Sorry if they suck… I did my best]


	7. Chapter 7

The End

Chapter: 7

[I got the idea from this fic for a video I saw on you tube… if you wanna see it let me know I'll give you the link to it. I like the video a lot.. But its also pretty scary. Once you watch the video you'll see where this fic is going and get a pretty good picture in your head.. If people like the story I'll try my best to update as much as possible!]

……

……

The entire planet had been evacuated and resettled until the planetary issues could be fixed. Val and Seth had decided to stay with Obi-Wan until they were sure that he'd be alright.

Qui-Gon sat by the boy's side the entire way home and for the time he'd been in the bed. The medics kept him sedated so he would heal without interruption. They were worried that if he woke up he'd thrash about because of the trauma he'd undergone causing serious injury to himself.

He was almost healed now and they removed the sedation from him. Leaving him to wake when he was ready. It didn't take long. With in a couple hours there was a stir in the boy's movements. They were subtle but he was stirring.

Qui-Gon sat at attention very close to the boys face. Wanting the boy to see only him when he woke up.

Slowly, very slowly the boy began to breathe heavier. Qui-Gon waited. There was a gasp and the boy's eyes shot open. They darted around the room not looking at anything in particular.

"Obi-Wan."

The eyes stopped, unfocused in the center of his sockets, listening.

"Obi-Wan it's me, Qui-Gon."

The boy's breathing increased exponentially.

"Calm down. You're at the temple now. You're safe. Everything is fine."

"Nnn!" He groaned and arched his back. He choked back a sob.

"Sh... Sh... It's alright. I'm here."

A hand flew forward and grabbed his collar. He fingered the cloth in his hands and was calmer. "m…Master."

"Yes, It's me." The boy was coming to.

"You're not hurt…"

"No. No." Qui-Gon rubbed the boy's other hand "I'm absolutely fine. Only worried about you."

The boy looked at him now. Eyes focusing on Qui-Gon's.

"S-Seth!" he started to sit up. "W-we have to find Seth!" He choked on another sob.

Qui-Gon stopped him from sitting up. "You mustn't exert yourself. Seth is fine. He's with his brother."

At hearing that the boy calmed down considerably. He slumped in his bed and relaxed. He looked at the bedside table and saw a glass of water. He tried to reach for it. It was in his hand but he lost his grip. It shattered on the ground. The boy whimpered.

Qui-Gon now new that the boy's psyche was fragile. Qui-Gon took another glass and poured Obi-Wan more water. This time he held the glass for the boy.

"How are you feeling?" Qui-Gon placed the glass back on the table and made the boy comfortable.

"I-I think I'm alright… just dazed. Oh Qui-Gon all those people!" The boy threw his head into his knees.

"Sh…" He took the boy into his arms and began to cradle the weeping child. "There was nothing that could have been done. It was inevitable."

"I want to forget! I want to forget all of it!" The boy was hysterical. He was too young, even if he was a Jedi, to handle this burden. He was only a child! A child is a child. "Please…" the boy's voice was now a whisper.

It wasn't long before the boy was asleep again. Qui-Gon placed the limp boy back into his bed and covered him.

Mace entered. "I over heard."

"I see." Qui-Gon finished tucking the boy in.

"I can make him forget Qui-Gon. I can remove the memories from his mind." Mace said stepping forward revealing a small green master in a hovering chair behind him.

"He'll be upset that he won't remember Seth." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's chest.

"They can remake their friendship on happier terms."

Qui-Gon nodded and stood.

The two senior Jedi masters took their place on either side of the sleeping boy.

…

…

Qui-Gon, Seth, Garen and Val waited outside Obi-Wan's door. Qui-Gon had told them what was happening and what had to be done.

The door opened and the masters came out. "He'll be waking up shortly. He'll be alright."

"What do we tell him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The truth, what else. He'd prefer it that way." Garen was making his way to Obi-Wan's room.

Everyone nodded.

When they entered Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed. "Hey guys. What am I doing here? Have I been sick?"

They all looked to one another then to Obi-Wan. "Yeah, You woke up sick; been sick in bed for nearly a week and a half." Garen spoke as he made his way to his friend's side.

Qui-Gon smiled. As soon as Garen saw the innocence on his friend's face he hadn't the heart to tell him the truth. Perhaps it was best that way.

[GRAH!!!! I hate these last two chapters! I'm sorry if they are bad… I can't think of anything to help them.. . Forgive me!]


	8. Chapter 8 DEFAULT ENDING

The End

Default Ending Chapter

[okay.. Soo I really hated the last chapter I did of this story.. So I'm going to try and redo it.]

…

…

The entire planet had been evacuated and resettled until the planetary issues could be fixed. Val and Seth had decided to stay with Obi-Wan until they were sure that he'd be alright.

Qui-Gon sat by the boy's side the entire way home and for the time he'd been in the bed. The medics kept him sedated so he would heal without interruption. They were worried that if he woke up he'd thrash about because of the trauma he'd undergone causing serious injury to himself.

He was almost healed now and they removed the sedation from him. Leaving him to wake when he was ready. It didn't take long. With in a couple hours there was a stir in the boy's movements. They were subtle but he was stirring.

Qui-Gon sat at attention very close to the boys face. Wanting the boy to see only him when he woke up.

Slowly, very slowly the boy began to breathe heavier. Qui-Gon waited. There was a gasp and the boy's eyes shot open. They darted around the room not looking at anything in particular.

"Obi-Wan."

The eyes stopped, unfocused in the center of his sockets, listening.

"Obi-Wan it's me, Qui-Gon."

The boy's breathing increased exponentially.

"Calm down. You're at the temple now. You're safe. Everything is fine."

"Nnn!" He groaned and arched his back. He choked back a sob.

"Sh... Sh... It's alright. I'm here."

A hand flew forward and grabbed his collar. He fingered the cloth in his hands and was calmer. "m…Master."

"Yes, It's me." The boy was coming to.

"You're not hurt…"

"No. No." Qui-Gon rubbed the boy's other hand "I'm absolutely fine. Only worried about you."

The boy looked at him now. Eyes focusing on Qui-Gon's.

"S-Seth!" he started to sit up. "W-we have to find Seth!" He choked on another sob.

Qui-Gon stopped him from sitting up. "You mustn't exert yourself. Seth is fine. He's with his brother."

At hearing that the boy calmed down considerably. He slumped in his bed and relaxed. He looked at the bedside table and saw a glass of water. He tried to reach for it. It was in his hand but he lost his grip. It shattered on the ground. The boy whimpered.

Qui-Gon now new that the boy's psyche was fragile. Qui-Gon took another glass and poured Obi-Wan more water. This time he held the glass for the boy.

"How are you feeling?" Qui-Gon placed the glass back on the table and made the boy comfortable.

"I-I think I'm alright… just dazed. Oh Qui-Gon all those people!" The boy threw his head into his knees.

"Sh…" He took the boy into his arms and began to cradle the weeping child. "There was nothing that could have been done. It was inevitable."

"Y-yeah." The boy shivered. He reached up and placed his arms around Qui-Gon's neck.

Qui-Gon hoisted the boy into his lap and they sat like that for a while until the boy finally calmed down.

A soft knock came at the door. The healer who was checking Obi-Wan over again opened it. In the door way stood Garen and Seth with Val behind them, his hands on their shoulders. The healer let them in and Val closed the door while the boys ran to Obi-Wan's side.

Qui-Gon placed his young ward back in the bed and covered him. Seth and Garen climbed onto the bed with their friend and sat with him while Qui-Gon went to Val.

"How is he?" Val asked looking over to Obi-Wan.

"I think he'll be alright. The initial is what had him in such shambles before. He's calmed down considerably. I've helped him meditate on it. It will always bother him I think, but he'll be able to live with it."

"Seth's the same I've been talking to him about it. But since we've had to live with civil unrest our whole lives it isn't as terrorizing."

Qui-Gon nodded. The door opened and Mace Windu walked in followed by a few other Council members. He motioned for Qui-Gon and Val to step out.

Qui-Gon glanced at the boys who were doing their best to cheer Obi-Wan up. They got a few smiles and chuckles out of him. That was a good sign.

Once in the hall. Mace asked how the boys were.

"They're improving. When Obi-Wan first awoke he was hysterical. He's calmed down considerably since we meditated."

Mace nodded relief pouring across his face. The other masters seemed relieved that the boys would be alright.

Then we'll keep an eye on him until we're sure he'll be alright.

They all agreed.

……………………………

Obi-Wan gave Seth a hug goodbye and Val as well. Val hoisted Obi-Wan into a big bear hug. "Be strong little one." The two were going to live on Coruscant for a while. So Seth and Obi-Wan would be able to see each other and visit. But right now Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were being sent to a planet resort to finish up the healing process on Obi-Wan's mind. Seth had recuperated quickly and well. He had apparently hit his head and didn't remember much of the chaos just the after math destruction.

"Promise to come visit when you come back?" Seth gave another quick hug.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah. I will."

Qui-Gon placed and hand on the boy's shoulder and the two departed on their transport. Escorted by Clee Rhara herself and her young padawan Garen Muln.

Apparently Clee needed a vacation she was getting crankier by the day. Garen had specifically asked the council for this vacation. Although they knew his real intentions were to follow and look after Obi-Wan, the agreed.

With that the four left to a tropical planet and spa resort to relax and heal their minds.

……

[AN] MUCH BETTER!!!!! So much better! Oh! I think I improved this ending so much more now! Okay I feel better about his fic! Now I can actually work on other fics!

Let me know what you think of this ending. R&R


End file.
